Yo Quería
by RozenDark
Summary: Kagami Taiga y el ahora Kagami Tetsuya se casaron, y aunque ya tienen cinco años de casados, se preguntaban cuando lograrían tener hijos. Todos sus amigos y conocidos ya tenían hijos, todos menos ellos, esto genera discusiones y distanciamientos. Yaoi-Mpreg. Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya


**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Proxima publicacion en Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La historia es 100% mía, así que no permito ninguna adaptación de tipo tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Yo Quería ..."**

Kagami Taiga y el ahora Kagami Tetsuya llevaban cinco largos años de casados. Todo iba bien en su matrimonio, hasta hace dos años atrás, cuando comenzaron a intentar tener un hijo.

Muchos intentos y ningún resultado, eso los frustraba, y hacia un mes que discutían por ello. Simplemente no lo podían evitar, sus amigos ya tenían familia y uno que otro estaba por agrandarla, como Murasakibara Atsushi y su esposo, el ahora Murasakibara Tatsuya, quienes estaban por tener a su segundo hijo, cosa que tenía celosos a la pareja de esposos.

Pronto esas simples discusiones fueron subiendo de tono, luego se volvieron reclamos y por último, Taiga comenzó a evitar a su esposo. Hacia un mes que no se tocaban, para ser más precisos, un mes y un día antes de que todo inicie, era como si fueran un par de desconocidos, y por más que Tetsuya tratará de acercarse a su esposo, este siempre lo rechazaba.

—Taiga-kun, hice tu comida favorita —, comentó ansioso.

—Ya comí algo antes de venir a casa —, con molestia paso de largo a su esposo.

 **ஐ**

Exactamente unos días después de que hicieron el amor, él se sintió mal, pero no le tomo importancia, pensaba que era por los repentinos desplantes de su esposo, incluso ahora se sentía mal, casi no dormía, ni comía, y siempre estaba en una terrible depresión.

Taiga había comenzado a llegar tarde y nunca le daba alguna explicación por ello. Su vientre dolía de vez en cuando, y no podía explicarse la razón, siempre se decía que iría al doctor, pero el miedo a una mala noticia lo perturbaba, más si su esposo no estaba nunca para él.

—Taiga-kun, ¿crees poder acompañarme al doctor?, es que no me he sentido bien últimamente —, busco el apoyo del hombre que amaba.

—Una mirada fría y carente de cariño fue lo que mando —. Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

No lo intento de nuevo, no quería seguir molestando de más a su esposo, aunque con aquella fría respuesta, supo que nada andaba bien entre ellos.

 **ஐ**

Una mañana de compras se topó con una terrible escena. Vio a lo lejos, en un lujoso a su restaurante, a su esposo, junto con un doncel de buen ver, no quiso mal pensar, pero al ver como se veían y tomaban de las manos lo supo.

Esas noches que llegaba tarde, esas repentinas llamadas de trabajo, sus rechazos y desplantes, Taiga buscaba que le den un hijo, el hijo que tanto añoraba y que el no pudo darle, y a él lo estaba alejando para lograrlo.

—No puede ser —, un susurro atormentado logro escapar de sus labios.

No hizo nada más, fue directo a su casa, no quería causar escándalos innecesarios. Era mejor hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas.

 **ஐ**

Llego a altas horas de la noche y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para evitar hacer ruido, pero al ver las luces prenderse, supo que su esposo lo estaba esperando. Se acercó al gran sillón en medio de la sala y allí vio al menor sentado y cubierto por una ligera sábana.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde Taiga-kun? —, inquirió. Él ya sabía la razón, pero quería que su esposo le fuera sincero.

—Taiga se puso nervioso ante esa seriedad, desvío la mirada lejos de aquellos ojos celestes —. Surgió un trabajo de último momento, y fue imposible negarse —, mintió, no quería que su esposo supiera lo que hacía.

—Tetsuya oculto su mirada llena de decepción, se puso de pie y encaró a su esposo —. Mientes —, susurró.

—Apenas y lo escucho, pero si llego a oír esa palabra tan inusual a su amado —. Claro que no —, refutó —. Digo la verdad, ¿ya no crees en mí? —, preguntó, él mismo sabía que era una mentira, pero no podía decir la verdad aún.

—El comenzó a llorar, repentinamente todo le daba vueltas, pero poco le importaba —. ¡CLARO QUE MIENTES! —, grito furioso —. Te vi hoy con un lindo chico castaño, seguro se la pasan muy bien burlándose a mis espaldas —, prosiguió a contar lo que había visto.

Kagami abrió los ojos por completo. Simplemente estaba incrédulo de que lo hayan descubierto y más aún, que su esposo pensará cosas que no eran.

Claro que si recordaba que los últimos días estuvo evitando al menor, además de rechazarlo y desplazarlo, era lo más obvio, que su Tetsu ya no confiará en su amor por él.

—Tetsuya, no te estoy engañando con nadie, lo que viste fue algo muy malinterpretado —, explicó con brevedad.

— ¿Y yo soy estúpido?, ¿no?, por favor, Taiga-kun, si me dices la verdad, si me dices que te cansaste de esperar a que te de un hijo, será más fácil, mejor dímelo ya y así sabré que lo nuestro habrá terminado —, furioso dijo aquello.

—Taiga se enojó, él no quería ser parte de una pelea tan absurda, pero ahora ya no podía detenerse —. Bien, tienes razón, toda la culpa la tienes tú, por ser tan inútil y no hacernos padres —, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde. Había dicho algo que nunca había pensado y ahora no sabía cómo remediar la cara llena de dolor que su esposo le mostraba.

—Me alegra...en serio me alegra ver que eres sincero, no te preocupes yo me iré y te dejare libre el camino —, con calma, camino hasta la salida.

Iba a irse, el hombre que más amaba estaba a punto de irse para siempre y todo por su culpa. Con prisa se acercó a él, pero todo intento de ambos quedo en el olvido.

Tetsuya no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó en los brazos de su esposo, con un gran y creciente dolor en el vientre.

—Me duele —, susurró con gran trabajo.

—Tranquilo, te llevaré al hospital.

 **ஐ**

Las horas pasaban y él no sabía nada del estado de su esposo. Aunque sabía que estaba en buenas manos, no por nada le pidió a Midorima que lo atendiera, cosa que el tsundere de la suerte no se negó en hacer.

—Kagami, hay algo que debes saber —, el de lentes apareció frente al peli rojo, y con una mirada llena de seriedad, le pidió que lo siguiera a su consultorio.

El peli rojo solo hizo lo pedido, al parecer era un asunto muy serio y eso solo lo estaba alarmando en demasía. Tomo asiento frente al doctor y lo miró con los nervios de punta.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —, preguntó preocupado.

—Kagami, solo te diré que fuiste un estúpido —, con reproche dijo aquello.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices? —, quiso saber lo obvio.

—Por perturbar a tu esposo embarazado, si no hubieras llegado, tal vez hubiera perdido el bebé —, explicó furioso.

Kagami no lo podía creer, después de tanto esperar, después de citarse con aquel chico que lo estaba estafando con el hijo que esperaba. Porque esa era la verdad, Kagami estaba tratando de adoptar la criatura que el muchacho esperaba, pero este solo quería vender al mejor postor. Tetsuya estaba embarazado y él lo había tratado de lo peor.

—No lo merezco —, susurró perturbado.

—Tienes razón —, afirmó —. Pero si le explicas tus estúpidas razones, Tetsuya te perdonará, o al menos eso espero por el bien de los tres.

 **ஐ**

Después de esa amena platica, el peli rojo fue directo al cuarto donde su esposo se encontraba. Se veía tan frágil, tan triste y todo era su culpa.

Con cuidado se acercó a la cama y miro con total preocupación el aspecto pálido y casi demacrado de aquel peli celeste que tanto lo enamoró, y se arrepintió de haberlo dejado en ese estado. Todas esas noches que lo dejaba solo, ¿y para qué?, solo porque quería un hijo con todo su ser. Sus intenciones, adoptar al hijo de aquel chico que tantos problemas causó.

—Como lo siento Tetsu —, susurró arrepentido.

Era ahora cuando se arrepentía de haberlo dejado solo, su intención era darle una sorpresa, pero tampoco quería darle falsas ilusiones, primero tenía que estar seguro de que podría tener al niño de ese castaño, pero el chico lo volvió una venta al mejor postor, comenzó a pedir dinero o sino abortaba y el cómo tonto cayó en los chantajes.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?, tú mismo dijiste que yo tengo la culpa —, hablo en susurro y con un deje de tristeza.

—Kagami lo miro con dolor —. Todo fue mentira, yo solo quería... Yo quería un hijo, cuando vi a ese chico tan desesperado por abortar pensé en nosotros, en cuanto deseábamos tener un hijo, así que le pedí que tuviera al niño y nos lo diera en adopción —, comenzó a explicar con prisa, quería que su esposo supiera la verdad —. Al principio acepto, eso fue hace un mes, por eso llegué a casa tan ansioso y feliz, pero después de aquella noche donde hicimos el amor, él dijo que lo mejor era abortar, después tu y yo comenzamos a distanciarnos, lo peor fue cuando comenzó a seducirme, eso fue lo que viste, pero no te quedaste hasta el final, ¿sabes lo que le dije? —, preguntó con calma.

—El menor solo desvío la mirada con pena —. Dímelo y veremos qué pasa —, pidió con calma.

—Le dije que estaba felizmente casado y que lamentaba el haber postergado sus verdaderas intenciones, pero que no volviera a tratar de alejarme de ti, le dije que lamentaba lo del niño, porque ese bebé no tenía culpa de nada, le dije que yo quería un hijo, pero que prefería mil veces esperar por siempre a lado de mi esposo, antes de perder a la persona que amaba, después de eso lo demande, cosa que debí haber hecho desde un principio, por esa razón llegue tarde.

—El menor miro los rojos ojos de su esposo en busca de alguna mentira, pero solo vio sinceridad en ellos —. Supongo que ahora que todo está aclarado, querrás que todo regrese a como estaba, pero aun con esta explicación, no creo poder estar contigo, al menos no ahora, ambos nos hicimos daño y no quiero que nuestro hijo siga sufriendo —, con dolor dijo aquello.

Kagami lo entendió, pero ahora no se podía rendir así no más, tenía que demostrarle a su esposo que lo amaba y no quería perderlo, ahora más que nunca.

—Te amo y te lo voy a demostrar, por lo pronto será mejor que descanses, ya luego hablaremos con más calma —, le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió con prisa.

 **ஐ**

Los días pasaron lentamente, Tetsuya ya estaba en su hogar, siendo siempre cuidado por su esposo. Kagami no lo dejo solo en ningún momento y en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, él siempre estuvo allí para cuidar su salud.

Ya habían hablado, llegando a un acuerdo, no más secretos, los secretos del peli rojo fueron los principales causantes de ese malentendido y ahora que ya se habían pedido perdón y dado otra oportunidad, sobre todo ahora que ya tenían un hijo en camino.

—Taiga-kun, ya te dije que puedo cocinar —, se quejó por tanto cuidado.

—Y yo ya te dije, Midorima ordenó que debes descansar —, le recordó sonriente.

Si, los dos tuvieron problemas por culpa de los secretos, pero hablando se entendieron y supieron perdonar los errores pasados. Ese yo quería, se quedó en yo tengo un hijo próximo a nacer, al cual amarían y protegerían como el hermoso tesoro que era para ellos, su bendición al fin llegó a su vida, y no desperdiciarían esa valiosa segunda oportunidad.

 **FIN** **ɞ**


End file.
